


Too Slow

by Padawannah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Cuddles, Everyone Gets A Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Nap, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, huggles, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawannah/pseuds/Padawannah
Summary: Obi-Wan goes back to Naboo for the first time after Qui-Gon's death.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Past Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Past Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan ran. He ran as fast as he could but it was never fast enough. The red ray shield slammed shut in front of his face and he skidded to a halt. He screamed, clenching his fists, and falling to his knees. 

“Why am I always too slow!?” he screamed, “Why can’t I be faster!?”


	2. Chapter 2

Cody was taking a headcount. The separatists had attacked just outside of the capital of Naboo. The 501st and 212th were deployed to drive the forces away. They did just that and then provided relief to the villagers caught in the crossfire of the battle. 

Cody was now taking a headcount of the men before they headed up to The Negotiator. 

“Alright, role call your names. Least to most shiny” he ordered. 

“Flame”

“Tar” 

“Chem”

“Click”

“Cross” The list of names went on. There were only a medium amount of losses. Cody had seen more, Cody had seen less. The roll call goes by fast and Cody finds himself looking around for General Kenobi. In the end, he finds that an odd silence has settled over the troops. 

“Cody?” Rex asks from beside the commander. Cody blinks. 

“Oh, uh, sorry” he blushes under his bucket, “Has anyone seen General Kenobi?”


	3. Chapter 3

Rex ran to get Anakin and Ahsoka. He hadn’t even noticed General Kenobi’s absence. To be honest, he was a bit worried, it was very unlike Obi-Wan. None of the clones hadn’t seen him since the battle and Rex didn’t like the imaginings running through his heads. But they’d find him, Cody had sent scouting parties over the city.

“Take this,” Anakin said, offering a young shaking boy his cloak. The boy’s mother smiled and thanked the general. Rex won’t be able to get Anakin’s attention so he taps Ahsoka gently on the shoulder. 

“Hey kid?” he whispers. Ahsoka turns to him. 

“Rex? What’s going on?” she asked. 

“Cody’s reassigned you,” Rex said. Ahsoka opened her mouth to protest but then realized-

“Cody? Where’s Obi-Wan?” Rex gave his little sister a look even she could see through the helmet. Ahsoka’s eyes widened and she turned to Anakin. 

“Master, we’ve got a situation,” she said. Anakin turned glaring. 

“I’m busy,” he said, and then turned back to the citizens in line to pick up supplies. 

“Master” Ahsoka forced. Rex noticed her bouncing a little like she does when she’s anxious. Anakin noticed too and turned back to her, face slightly worried. 

“What is it?” he whispered. Rex stepped forward. 

“Sir, General Kenobi’s missing”


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin’s breath caught in his chest. 

“Missing?” he hissed. Rex flinched. Anakin took a deep breath and then turned back to the citizens. 

“I’m sorry, I have a situation to deal with,” he explained loudly. He then pulled Rex up next to him. 

“This is Captain Rex, he’ll be taking care of you” Anakin smiled. Rex took off his bucket and did the same. 

“Don’t worry, he doesn’t bite'' Anakin finished. He turned to walk off and whispered into Rex’s ear, 

“Don’t bite” Rex grinned, Anakin grinned, and the exchange lifted both of their anxieties just a bit. But then Anakin was striding around the corner with Ahsoka close behind him. Once out of sight of the locals, they both broke into a run. Anakin furiously punched his comlink. 

“Cody, what’s going on?” Anakin asked. Cody’s sigh could be heard over the comlink. 

“General Kenobi’s missing, no one has seen him since the battle, I don’t know how I didn’t notice, he could be or in trouble, they could have taken him hostage or-”


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka listened to Cody ramble on about all the different horrible things that could have happened to her grandmaster. It sounded like the clone was having a panic attack. He was definitely hyperventilating. Ahsoka exchanged a glance with her master who stopped running. 

“Cody, calm down” he comforted, “Breathe.” Ahsoka could hear Cody’s slowing breaths over the comlink. 

“Good, now tell us where he isn’t,” Anakin said. Ahsoka listened as Cody listed the places Obi-Wan wasn’t.

“The most likely place for him to be is the hanger. I’m headed there now” Cody finished. Anakin nodded. 

“Alright, let us know if you find anything. I’ll reach out to him through the force” the general ordered. Cody nodded and the line went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Cody walked into the hanger and looked around. The ships were mostly gone, they must have been used in the air battle. Obi-Wan was here, Cody had a feeling. He just, he didn’t know how, it must have been from experience of tracking down his general. He commed General Skywalker. 

“Sir, I’m pretty sure he’s here” he informed. Anakin nodded.

“His force signature is coming from somewhere in the hanger, we’re headed your way,” he said. The com turned off and Cody sat down on a storage bin. He knew he had no chance of finding his general alone. But his general was here, not that it did much to soften his nerves. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ahsoka and Anakin ran into the hanger. Anakin took one look inside and then swore. Ahsoka whipped her head to him. 

“Master?” she asked. Anakin put a hand to his face but never stopped running.

“I’m such an idiot. I never should have jumped on this mission” he sighed. He was really upset and Ahsoka was slightly confused. 

“This mission was nice, the Republic needed us here. Naboo needed us here” the padawan assured. Anakin shook his head. 

“Obi-Wan needed us far away from here” he protested. Cody heard their conversation from his spot and strode over to his arriving friends.

“What are you talking about? Why can’t Obi-Wan be here?” he asked. Ahsoka took note of the fact that the commander was very worried and anxious and just called his general Obi-Wan. 

“I know where Obi-Wan is'' Anakin said. He then broke into a run. He beelined for a small side door. He flung it open with the force to reveal a power room. He then ran along the paths like he had a thousand times before. Ahsoka just followed him. Not asking questions, just running. 


	8. Chapter 8

_ Anakin ran across the pathways. No one had seen Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon since they encountered the red and black-cloaked figure. He had a red lightsaber which made Anakin uneasy. The young boy was following scorch marks on the walls from lightsabers. He eventually got to a chamber guarded by ray shields. They were activated and through them, the young boy could see the two jedi. Qui-Gon’s body was in Obi-Wan’s lap and Obi-Wan was sobbing into his master's robes. _

_ Terrified, the young boy ran to get Padme. Padme would know what was to be done. She always knew how to make things better. Anakin ran faster, tears pouring from his eyes. He was supposed to be trained, now what would happen to him. Would they leave him? What was to be his destiny now? _


	9. Chapter 9

Anakin skidded to a stop in front of the ray shields. They had made it halfway through the hallway before being trapped. 

They were activated, just like the first time. Shivers ran down Anakin’s spine as memories flashed through his head. 

“Master, are you alright?” Ahsoka asked. Anakin wiped a few tears that had escaped his eyes and ran away down his cheeks. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m ok” Anakin sniffed. Ahsoka approached him and the pair locked eyes in that way that made Anakin think his padawan was trying to peer into his soul. Maybe she was, trying to peer into his soul. 

“A little under 2 decades ago the Battle of Naboo took place” Anakin began the story. The ray shields were still closed. 

“I’ve heard of it. The Trade Federation set up a blockade and captured the Queen” Cody said. Anakin nodded. 

“At the time, Padme, I mean, Senator Amidala, was serving as the queen,” Anakin said. Ahsoka grinned and nodded.

“Yeah, she led her people to safety from the Trade Federation with the help of the Jedi,” Ahsoka said. Anakin smiled a bit. 

“Good” he complimented. The ray shields began to open. 

“Do you know where she led them out of?” Anakin asked. Ahsoka looked stumped and Cody definitely had no idea. A small voice with a thick Coruscanti accent answered. 

“Here, my old padawan. Senator Amidala helped her people escape from this hanger” Obi-Wan said. 


	10. Chapter 10

Obi-Wan’s eyes burned as hot tears poured from them. He then heard fast footsteps and felt Anakin, Ahsoka, and Cody’s force presences. 

“Run” Obi-Wan whispered, not really to them, but to himself. They did run, but they still didn’t make it. No one could make it, Obi-Wan knew, it was physically impossible. But still, that didn’t mean he couldn’t try. Obi-Wan wiped away his tears and took a deep, shaky breath. 

“A little under 2 decades ago the Battle of Naboo took place” Anakin began a story. Obi-Wan knew this story. He didn’t particularly enjoy this story. It made him sound like a hero, but he was no hero. No, he was definitely not a hero in this story.

“I’ve heard of it. The Trade Federation set up a blockade and captured the Queen” Cody’s acknowledgment came. Obi-Wan almost smiled, his commander had come. He then felt bad, because his friend must have been worried. 

“Do you know where she led them out of?” Anakin asked now.  **She** must be Padme, as Queen Amidala. Obi-Wan took a deep breath when no one responded and then said:

“Here, my old padawan. Senator Amidala helped her people escape from this hanger” He heard fast footsteps, the ray shields must have opened. He heard one pair of footsteps getting closer. Anakin. 

Anakin placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulders and they both looked up at the group. Obi-Wan thought his eyes must be red and puffy because of the concerned and a bit surprised expressions on Cody and Ahsoka’s faces. 


	11. Chapter 11

“Bing bing bing, that is correct,” Anakin said cheerfully. Obi-Wan managed a soft smile at him that only made Anakin’s heart sink deeper into his stomach. 

“Padme led her people out of this hanger to safety. She was in fact helped, as Ahsoka said, by a Jedi master and his padawan” Anakin continued. Being wary not to set Obi-Wan off into another crying fit. It was quite obvious, at least to Anakin, that it would happen again, but in the presence of who, was up to his master. Probably he wouldn't want Ahsoka here. But based on how much Obi-Wan flinched, he might not have a choice. 

Anakin sat down next to his Master. There was silence for a moment in which the two just looked at each other. 

“Another little known fact, they probably don’t teach this to younglings or clones, there was actually a feisty little boy who blew up the Federation cruiser with a lucky, force aided shot,” Anakin said. Obi-Wan then smiled. Anakin smiled back. 


	12. Chapter 12

“There was?” Ahsoka asked, “I didn’t know that.” She walked up behind her masters. Cody at her side. 

“Yes, that is a very important part of the story that is often left out” Anakin commented, “That boy was a hero.” Obi-Wan chuckled a little and Ahsoka was slightly confused. 

“Really? Who was he?” She asked. Anakin turned to her and grinned. 

“A little blonde. About yeh tall” Anakin lifted his arm in explanation, “He was 9, dark blue eyes, used to wear tan robes. He’s a Jedi now.” Ahsoka’s eyes widened. 

“Do we know him? What’s his name?” she asks. Anakin and Obi-Wan both chuckle. 

“What?” Cody asks, a bit annoyed. 

“Oh, you certainly know him” Obi-Wan confirmed, “He’s overconfident, self-absorbed, and sitting right next to me.” Ahsoka’s head swivels to Anakin, jaw gaped. 

“Hey now Master. That’s not very nice” Anakin tried to frown at Obi-Wan, but failed miserably and ended up smiling. 

“You fought in the Battle of Naboo?!” Cody asked, surprised. Anakin nodded. 

“Yep, though I was only nine at the time” he explained. Ahsoka was stunned to silence. 

“I really wasn’t the hero though,” Anakin humbly admitted. Obi-Wan gave him a look. Cody expected Obi-Wan to be amused, but he looked the exact opposite. 

“Don’t” he forced. Anakin grinned.

“The real hero…”

“Anakin” Obi-Wan forced. Cody did his best not to laugh. 

“Was…”

“Anakin, whoever you’re thinking of, was not worthy to be a hero,” Obi-Wan said, looking at his feet, mood changing.

“Obi-Wan'' Anakin frowned, nudging his master, “What do you mean ‘not worthy’ you killed a kriffin sith!” There was silence in which Obi-Wan looked away from Anakin. Clearly, there was something more Cody and Ahsoka didn’t know about this battle. 

“General, you fought in the battle too?” Cody gently questioned. Obi-Wan nodded. 

“Yes, I was, am, said ‘padawan’” he explained. Cody nodded and then wondered…


	13. Chapter 13

“Who was your master?” Ahsoka asked. Obi-Wan flinched and Anakin shot a glance up at Ahsoka. It wasn’t annoyance or anger but a warning laced with a little worry. He then turned back to Obi-Wan. 

“Our lineage isn’t the best'' Anakin explained. Obi-Wan looked away from Ahsoka and at his feet which were dangling over the edge of the melting pit. Ahsoka noticed Anakin’s hand slowly making its way to Obi-Wan’s. Unexpectedly, their fingers interlocked with no protest from the Jedi master. 


	14. Chapter 14

“We should tell them” Anakin whispered to his master. Obi-Wan looked at him, near tears. Anakin pulled him into a hug and the man did not reject. Obi-Wan let his apprentice hold him for a moment, and then Anakin began the story. 

“Padme was leading a group of castle staff out of the hanger. I was there along with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan” Anakin explained. Obi-Wan flinched at the mention of his master's name. Anakin rubbed his arm a little. 

“I don’t know exactly what happened after I left, no one really talks about it. But we were all headed out the doors which opened to reveal a red dathomirian.” Obi-Wan shivered in Anakin’s arms and Anakin held him closer. 

“Qui-Gon told us to go the other way. I wanted to stay but-”

“If you had stayed he would have killed you” Obi-Wan finally said. So sternly it surprised Anakin a bit. 

“Master-”

“You would have been of absolutely no help. You would have gotten in the way” Obi-Wan forced. He turned around, lifting his legs close to his chest. He felt like a padawan but continued. 

“You listened to Qui-Gon Anakin. That’s why he should have been your master,” Obi-Wan forced. Anakin shook his head and turned around too. 


	15. Chapter 15

“No, you know how I feel about this. I wanted to be your padawan-”

“You wanted to be Qui-Gon’s padawan, but that wasn’t an option” Obi-Wan protested, “I didn’t even deserve-”

“Don’t say you didn’t deserve to be knighted, you killed a sith!”

“I didn’t even take the trials!”

“You didn’t need to!”

“They made an exception, they shouldn't have. I would have chosen anyone else to train-”

“I wouldn’t have taken anyone else” Anakin snaps. Obi-Wan shuts up. 

“Um… What happened to the Darthomianian?” Ahsoka asked, “You killed him right?” Obi-Wan visibly starts trembling and Ahsoka looks at Anakin and asks through their bond:

**Is he ok?** Anakin shakes his head. 

**Hard memory** he replies through their bond. Ahsoka nods and cautiously approaches her second master. She then promptly sits down in his lap. He seems a little surprised but he unfolds his legs making room for her. She leans up against him and can feel him sigh. She’s almost too big for this, but her grandmaster needs it.


	16. Chapter 16

Anakin smiles at the pair. Then he continues. 

“Obi-Wan killed Darth Maul-”

“Wait, that was Darth Maul?!” Ahsoka asked, perking up to the question. Anakin could still feel Obi-Wan shaking. He knew that his master was going to cry when they got to… that part. But Anakin smiled and played along with Ahsoka right now. 

“Yes Snips, it was that Darth Red-and-Black-Spikey-Basketball-Head” he grinned. Ahsoka giggled and that made Obi-Wan smile, just a bit. But he had a look in his eyes that made him seem haunted. He was haunted, and it’s not a good look on the Jedi master. 

“Anyway, Obi-Wan killed the first sith in a century-”

“Do you have to make it sound like I’m some hero?” Obi-Wan moaned. Anakin glared at him.

“You are a hero,” Ahsoka said, giving him a squeeze, “At least you’re my hero.” Anakin’s heart melted, Obi-Wan was his hero too after all, but he played the part of offended.

“Hey, I thought I was your hero!” he teased. Ahsoka glared at him.

“I look up to you both in… different ways” she explained. Anakin glared at her and Cody laughed a little.


	17. Chapter 17

Obi-Wan pulled Ahsoka closer to him, a hand stroking down her lekku. He used to do this with Anakin when the boy was still small. 

“As I was saying before Obi-Wan so rudely interrupted me” Anakin forced. Obi-Wan sighed, he hated this part. 

“I wasn’t fast enough, I was too slow,” he said, looking at his feet. 

“ **No** ,” Anakin specified, “That horrid monster wasn’t slow enough and was too kriffin’ fast.” Obi-Wan didn’t smile, it took all he had in him to hold back the tears. Ahsoka got out of his lap, noticing his shaking increasing. He felt bad, but let her just sit in front of him. Anakin scooched closer and wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan.

“You ready?” he whispered. Obi-Wan didn't smile.

“I’ll never be ready,” he replied. Anakin frowned and pulled Obi-Wan into a hug that the Jedi master didn’t return. Anakin didn’t mind, he didn’t mind just holding his master.

“What happened?” Ahsoka asked gently. 


	18. Chapter 18

Cody approached Anakin and his general. The younger Jedi lifted Obi-Wan from him and Obi-Wan’s shoulders sagged. Cody sat down and offered his shoulder for the general to use as a pillow. Obi-Wan’s head flopped onto him and Cody wrapped an arm around the man.

“I wasn’t here exactly, and Obi-Wan understandably didn’t want to talk about it…” Anakin warned, “But no one saw Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan after the battle. I went looking for them. I followed the lightsaber marks on the walls, the same path we took to get here today.” Cody saw where this was going and he felt horrible that his general had to hear this obviously painful story again. Obi-Wan was trembling so horribly in Cody’s arms.

“It’s ok” Cody comforted, pulling his friend into a hug. Obi-Wan seemed to melt into it.

“The ray shields were closed, and remember I was just nine, so I ran back to get Padme. But… It was…” Anakin was stumbling over his words now. A few tears were dripping down his face. Cody became aware that there was a wet spot on his shoulder. He tilted his head and found Obi-Wan’s shoulders shaking in silent tears. Cody ran a hand through his friends' auburn orange hair.

“It’s alright” he comforted, “You can cry.” He whispered the last part, that was only for him and Obi-Wan to know. A quiet little sob came, and then another, and then another. Ahsoka was holding Anakin’s hand, helping him along.

“Darth Maul was cut in half, falling down there” Anakin pointed to the melting pit.

“And Obi-Wan was holding- Qui-Gon, over there” Anakin pointed to a few feet from where Cody was holding Obi-Wan. Cody’s head snapped to Obi-Wan.

“Why’d you come back?” he questioned, pity lacing his voice. Obi-Wan winces and then points to the ray shields. Cody looks at them and then shakes his head. He pulls Obi-Wan into a hug.

“You shouldn't have done that” Cody protests, “It wasn’t your fault.” Obi-Wan shudders.

“It wasn’t!” Ahsoka joins the fight. She joins the hug as well. All of a sudden Anakin is pulled to his master’s side by Obi-Wan’s use of the force. The older Jedi leans up against the younger one.

“Ok, fine. I think I’ve exhausted myself enough to know it’s not possible to run through the shields” he admits. Cody smiles as Obi-Wan curls up into Anakin. Anakin gathers his master in his arms.

“Master-”

“I’m gonna sleep now,” Obi-Wan says and then he’s passed out. Anakin strokes his master’s hair.

“That went better than I thought,” Anakin whispered. Ahsoka smiled and moved Obi-Wan slightly, making room for herself in Anakin’s arms. Anakin was forced onto his back holding his two sleeping family members. Cody just watched the whole thing and smiled. He quietly tried to tiptoe out but was pulled with the force. He looked to see half-asleep Obi-Wan pulling him into a hug. And before Cody knew what had happened, he was asleep. 


End file.
